Seeds of Blood
by hemlock1
Summary: A re-written faery tale. I decided to rewrite this one because I HATE the way the girl is portrayed in the original version (and Disney movie), but I always loved the ending (when the queen dies. ::evil grin::), so I rewrote it. Please R+REVIEW!!!
1. Prologue

Dong __

Dong!

The bell resounded through the cathedral, filling the stone castle with its low, dark tone.

__

Dong!Dong!Dong!

Over and over the bell was struck until it reached the ominous number of thirteen. Slowly, the last rich bell faded into the distance, leaving behind it a hollow silence.

The open coffin rested on the steps gravely. Inside it lay a young woman. Her long black hair cascaded around her softly, bringing beauty to an otherwise lifeless face. No smile played on her ruby lips; it looked as though life had never existed within her still body.

Frost stared down at her mother through a mist of silent tears. Outside a sudden clash of thunder broke into the eerie silence. Slowly Frost leaned down and kissed her mother's cold face. Next to her a woman reached into the coffin. A flash of lightning filled the church, lighting the rose she held in her hand. It flashed into a dagger. Quickly dropping it into the coffin, the woman straightened as it turned back into a rose. Reaching down, she took hold of her young granddaughter's hand.

"Don't worry," the whisper barely reached Frost's ear.

"I'll take good care of you."


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Anything recognizable is not owned by me.

Special thanks to Waterlily, LabyLoverLaurie, and Chien for your reviews!

Frost deftly laced up the stays on the corset. Her long fingers stung as the thin strips bit into them. Biting her lip to keep from gasping, Frost continued up the long back.

The woman in front of her sat regally on the stool, waiting expressionlessly as the stays were laced. A long, oval mirror stood directly in front of her, reflecting her image on its flawless silver surface. Next to the mirror a rich crown lay on piles of velvet cloth.

Frost laced the last stay, biting her lip hard as the strip sliced through her skin. The familiar, salty taste of blood trickled into her mouth.

The woman rose gracefully as Frost stepped back. A heavily embroidered gown was carefully slid over her head and zipped into place. Without taking her gaze off her face in the mirror, the woman spoke.

"My crown."

Frost carefully lifted the crown off the velvet and placed it securely among the piled masses of shiny black hair. Bowing, she waited until the queen flicked her hand absentmindedly toward her. Quickly exiting the room, Frost closed the massive door quietly behind her and allowed herself to take a deep breath. 

Everything was going smoothly. Her back still ached from the whipping Grosh had administered yesterday but the bleeding had stopped. Smiling slightly, Frost pushed a small pearl earring out from underneath her tongue into the side of her mouth. And immediately winced as the cut on her lip started bleeding again. Her vision blurred slightly and she didn't notice Grosh until he was standing right next to her.

Grosh smiled as Frost turned her head and looked at him. Pure hatred blazed in her eyes. She was beautiful, this one. A wild fire waiting to be tamed.

"Are you just going to stand there?" he asked roughly. Frost dropped the door handle behind her and moved out of the way. Grosh opened the door and entered the queen's chambers.

"You wanted me, Majesty?"

The queen turned toward him and smiled. Again Grosh marveled at her beauty. She sat down on the bed.

"Yes, I did."

---

Frost slipped into the lower servants' chamber and glanced disparagingly at the scattered bedrolls that lay on the stone floor. All of the "lower" servants-mostly drudges-were stuffed into this room at night. The lucky servants had bedrolls. Everyone else slept on the floor. 

Being servants, they didn't own anything other than the clothes on their backs and therefore didn't have a place to keep anything. Not that they would use storage space if it were given to them. There was less trust between the servants of the castle than there was between the nobles. No servant missed the opportunity to steal from someone when given the chance.

Frost carefully took the pearl earring out of her mouth and studied it. This was worth a hundred at least. Lifting the corner of a worn bedroll, she spat twice on the floor. Lena would know where to find her.

---

The queen lay on her bed after Grosh had left. Her long black hair rippled around her naked body, knocked loose in a fit of passion. Curving her ruby mouth into a smile, she toyed with a strand of hair.

All of her male servants had to be good looking as a requirement. Grosh was one of her favorites. Slipping out of her bed, the queen walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection. Satisfied, she slid her hand along the ornate framework.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall,

Who's the fairest of them all?

In Your flawless world divine,

Is there a fairer face than mine?

Fuller breasts or redder lips,

A voice from which music drips?

Mirror, Mirror on the wall,

Who's the fairest of them all?"

Smiling at herself once more, the queen turned away from the mirror. The duke of Armedes would be arriving soon. There was much to prepare.

---


	3. Chapter 1 [cont.]

A/N: Lots of thanks to Moonunit, Xaviera Xylira, and Jenny the Chica. I love you guys! This chapter is a bit short, but the next one will be extra long to make up for it.

"Do you have the poison?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow's the night."

"Are you sure this is going to work? I have a bad feeling--"

"It will work!"

"She's survived things before. Bor is now a rotting pile of bones in her dungeon."

"Are you backing out on me? If you are…"

"No! I'll carry through."

"Then meet me tomorrow at nine."

"Tomorrow at nine."

---

A trumpet blared from the west tower just as the sun slipped behind the tall Elhidra Mountain. Grosh leaned over the balcony railing and stared out across the castle grounds. The orange Armedes banner waved in the slight breeze. Glancing at the small company gathered behind the flag, Grosh quickly estimated their number. About fifty men, including the duke.

Resting his hand on his whip, Grosh caressed the handle. The queen had set him in charge of overseeing the servants for as long as the duke stayed at the castle. It was his "official" job, and the excuse the queen used for keeping him near her.

Grosh smiled confidently. He knew why the queen wanted him and used that to his advantage. Women were weaker than men. Soon, he would be king. And his son would continue the bloodline…

Which presented a problem. His son was far too strong-minded, something he couldn't allow. Sighing, Grosh watched as the drawbridge was lowered. He needed to start training the boy as soon as possible.

---

In an old, large room at the back of the castle an old woman sat in a velvet chair. At first glance one would dismiss her as ugly, but with closer inspection traces of faded beauty and regal bearing were obvious. Currently anger furrowed her wrinkled brow and her voice, still rich and full of strength, resounded through the room.

"She is dangerous! If you don't take action, your throne will be taken from you."

The queen sighed impatiently. "The girl is a servant. You can't even 'remember' why she is a threat. No, mother," her voice gained a sharp edge, "I will not do as you say. You are old and losing your memory. Take a nap and stop meddling in my affairs. You seem to have forgotten, you are no longer queen." She turned to leave.

"You will regret this." The old woman's voice was ominous. "One day, you will be overthrown." She paused, coughing. Her voice took on a strange, reflective tone. "She's grown very beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful I have ever seen. She reminds me of someone…"

The queen froze at the door, her hand on the knob. "Beautiful?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," the woman continued absentmindedly, "very. But there's something wrong. What is it? Oh yes, her hair, it isn't black. It's brown…not like her mother's. Her mother! Who was she? No, I forget. I always forget…" The old woman started coughing again. The queen exited the room, her flawless forehead wrinkled in anger. Foolish old woman. So the girl was more beautiful than even she, the queen? Her _mother_ might get her wish, after all. 

"Majesty." A guard approached her and bowed. "The duke has arrived."

"Good. Let him in."

"Yes Majesty."

"Oh, and one thing. Seize the servant girl Frost and lock her in the lower dungeon."

"Right away, your Majesty. I'll see to it myself."

---


	4. Chapter 1 [finished]

A/N: I'm soooo sorry about taking so long to update! I lost inspiration for this story and almost dumped it. But, here is the next part! First, though, I have some acknowledgements to make.

****

Chien: Thankyou so much! I am planning on writing professionally in the future.

Jenny the Chica: Lol! :) ****

Divamercury: I'm glad you like it!

****

Kritic: Yep, this is a retelling of Snow White. Thank-you for complimenting my writing style! I don't hear that often. :)

****

Edb_girl: Thank-you!

****

Faerie gurl: It took me a while to decide what personality the Queen should have. I'm glad you like it! BTW-Go write more on your mermaid story!!! Don't you dare abandon it. :)

****

Jacquleine Schaeffer: Cool name. Thankyou sooo much for your wonderful review! This is a spin-off of Snow white-I just changed her name to Frost 'cause I like it better :).

****

Firebird: I'm glad you like the suspense! I was wondering if this was interesting. Thank-you!

****

Rampant^_^: Suspenseful is a word :). I'm sorry about the confusing parts, it will all be cleared up soon. Thanks for reviewing!

Once again, THANKYOU to all my reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to you guys.

_____________________

"Frost!" Keara dashed into the room, breathless. "You must leave immediately!"

Frost looked up from the marble floor she was washing. "What?"

"The queen…she said…dungeon…you must leave!"

"Slow down, the floor's wet!" Too late, Keara crashed onto the ground, whacking Frost with one arm and knocking over the bucket with the other.

"I'm…okay…"

Frost, now soaked and slightly annoyed, picked up the bucket. "Keara, speak clearer. I can't understand you!"

"The queen gave orders for you to be locked in the dungeon. The lower dungeon. You must leave!"

Frost froze. The lower dungeon? She must have found out—

"Where's Leana?" She asked quickly.

"Leana? How would I know?" Just then two guards burst through the door.

"Listen to me." Frost spoke quietly. "After the guards have left the room, find Leana and tell her what happened. Do you understand?"

Keara stared at the guards, her face turning white. Frost sighed.

"Do you understand!"

"Y-yes." Keara stuttered. The guards approached them quickly. The first one grabbed Frost and jerked her to her feet. 

"By the orders of the Queen you, Frost, a servant in her castle, are to be thrown into the lower dungeon and left there until the Queen orders your release. Come, girl." Shoving her in front of him, he signaled to the other guard. He grabbed Frost's arm and the they dragged her from the room.

Keara remained sitting on the floor, stunned. A few moments passed and then, moaning, she fainted.

---

Frost stumbled into the dungeon. Tripping over something, she lost her balance and fell onto the dirt. The metal bars of the dungeon shut swiftly behind her, clanging hollowly. Slowly Frost rose to her feet and turned to face the queen, a breath away from the metal bars that separated them. The tension between them grew. The queen took an involuntary step backwards before smiling serenely.

"Oh, you may think you're clever, but don't fool yourself. No one lasts here. You'll fade in this dungeon until you're nothing, not even a memory. No one survives."

Frost remained silent. An eerie silence filled the dungeon, the only thing visible in the darkness was the glittering of Frost's eyes. Slowly the queen turned and swept out of the dungeon. 

Frost backed across the floor, ignoring the bodies and rats that lay scattered over the dirt. She ran into the wall and slowly slid down to the floor.

"What's this?" An oily voice entered the silence. A hairy face popped into Frost's vision and a large pair of eyes blinked. "A girl?" The voice spoke with surprise. A quick scuttling noise met Frost's ears as the person walked forward and sat down next to her. Frost's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness enough for her to see his face.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" The man laughed, or attempted to. He ended up coughing for some time before continuing. "No one remembers the way things used to be. The Queen is good at making people forget. Too good.

I am Quio, Master Juggler for the old queen. Best in the world!" Bitterness crept into his voice. "Or I was." He turned to her. "But who are you? And why are you in here?"

Frost studied his face is distrust. He didn't look like he could do much to her. His face was hollowed out from lack of food, his hair long and stringy, and his stomach swollen with malnutrition. 

"Are you going to answer me?" His voice cut into her thoughts. She turned her gaze to the dirt. A rat scurried in front of her and stopped.

"I am Frost, a servant of the Queen. As to why I'm in here…" she paused. "I wasn't given a reason, though I suspect for thievery." With a swift movement of her foot she kicked the rat. It squeaked and ran away. "What about you?"

"The queen wanted me to bed with her. I refused. When she heard I was gay, she tossed me in here." Quio smiled eerily. "You are lucky to have my company. I only had an old man who wouldn't talk. He died a few days after I arrived." He raised his arm and pointed to a body lying on the floor. "That's him, right there." A slight frown lit his face. "It's too bad you're not male."

Frost shuddered and pushed her back harder into the wall. "Do we ever get fed?"

"Fed?" Once again Quio attempted laughter, this time succeeding. "No, we don't get fed. Don't worry. You'll learn how to get by."

Frost glanced over at him apprehensively. "How?"

Quio didn't answer. Waiting for a few moments, he sat completely still before jerking his hand out and grabbing something. A rat. "Like this." Squeezing the rat, he waited until it stopped squirming. Snapping its head off and tossing it away, Quio put the rest of it in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. 

"That's disgusting!" Frost exclaimed. Quio grinned, enjoying the repulsed look on Frost's face. "It's either that, or starve. They really don't taste so bad once you're used to it. "Want one?"

"No. Thanks."

Quio shrugged before looking at Frost reflectively. "Could you tell me something?"

Frost waited for the question.

"I've been in here since the year the Queen took the throne. How," he paused, "how long has it been?"

Frost thought for a minute. "The Queen began ruling in the year sixty-seven. It is now sixty-nine."

"Two years, then. So I'm thirty-seven." A long silence filled the dungeon. Frost spoke up.

"I can't stay in here. You shouldn't have had to stay in here! There has to be a way to get out."

"You want to escape?" Quio shook his head. "No one has ever escaped from here. It's impossible!"

"Have you ever tried it?" Frost stood up angrily. "There is no way I'm just going to sit in here, waiting for death. Think, Quio! You know this dungeon better than I."

He shook his head. "There is no way out."

Frost rested her forehead against the wall. "We will see," She said quietly. "We will see."


	5. Chapter 2 (Finally!)

****

A/N: I have two pages of reviews!!! Yessssssssssss! Many, many, many apologies for the delay. School really has a way of catching up with you…:( But, finally, here is the first part of chapter two! And the next section should be out within a week, because it's already planned out ^_^. It'll be a good one. On to my thanks….

First, I would like to thank both **Xavi** and **Faeriegurl** for pulling me out of my books and making me update! :)

****

Jenny the Chica- Many thanks for being such a repeat reviewer :). Ooh, and you've updated too! I'll head over and read your stories after I finish with this ^_^ (and I suggest everyone else to, too. Her stories are great!)

****

Jacquleine Schaeffer-Whew, I'm glad most of the confusion's cleared up :). How'd you get your pen name?

****

Xavi-Please, feel free to jump up and down as much as you like! Lol :). Yup, I wrote Lalaith (::cues shameless plug::) so for all of you who like this story, go read it! ^_^

****

Faeriegurl-Like a real novel? ::squeals::. I'm hoping on being published one day. ^_^ And no worries, I hate the brainless hunk type as much as you do! 

****

Firebird-Tee hee, yeah, it could :). Glad you like Quio. I have an interesting plan for him.

****

God Child-Glad you like it ^_^.

****

The Queen of Jupiter-I'm on your favorites list??? ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Thankyou!!!!!

****

Chickyg-I'll try to fix that part :). Thanks for reviewing!

**__**

- Chapter 2 -

The queen rested her hand gently on the balcony railing and stared out at the dark sky. The nerve some of the servants had! She was glad she'd thrown Frost into the dungeon. The look in the girl's eyes had filled her with a strange disquiet, and she was having trouble shaking it off. To think she had been her personal servant…

The queen shivered. Grosh would have been a perfect distraction right now, but she knew she couldn't do anything until the duke of Armedes was gone. She needed to keep up the face the duke wanted to see until he was satisfied she was a 'good' queen, and worthy of his money.

Sighing, the queen left the balcony and walked to her room. Currently the duke and the rest of the Armedians were resting in some of her best chambers. Tomorrow a huge banquet was planned to welcome them formally. The queen planned to get the money agreement signed as soon as possible and then send them on their way. She couldn't wait for them to be gone.

---

Frost lay in the darkness of the dungeon, trying to get some sleep. Quio was huddled nest to her, his snores resonating through the quiet. Groaning, Frost kicked him. The snoring stopped for a few seconds, and then resumed louder than before, echoing across into the distance.

With a sigh Frost rolled over and stood up. The eternal darkness stretched out in front of her, broken only by the rusty metal bars. Further along the melodic sound of the river drifted in and out of hearing.

Water. How she yearned for some! Already her stomach was hurting, begging for something, anything, to eat. She was nearly tempted to take Quio's advice, but the thought of eating a rat still made her stomach turn. No, she wasn't hungry enough for that yet.

Sinking down onto the floor she looked around the dungeon. A few feet away from where she was sitting a molding corpse lay wedged between two bars, stretching a bony hand out toward a bucket that appeared to have once held water. 

Shivering, Frost pulled her knees into her chest and hugged them tightly. There had to be a way to get out! Freedom. Just the word held so many possibilities, so many new starts she could have in life. Unlike Quio, she'd been a slave her whole life-or for as long as she could remember-and freedom was still a mystery to her. The thought of it was the only incentive she needed to risk her life to get out of the prison. If she could only convince Quio…He knew something. She could tell by the way he answered her questions. But he'd been in here for so long he'd managed to resign himself to his fate.

She glanced over at where he lay sleeping. His mouth was hanging open, allowing his saliva to drool out onto the floor. Frost smiled slightly. Suddenly Quio shifted, muttered something, then sat up and looked over at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked tiredly, yawning.

"Trying to think of a way to escape." She replied. Quio groaned.

"Still going on about that, are you?" He yawned again. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

Frost laughed. "A rock couldn't sleep through your snoring. Besides, freedom is more valuable than sleep. Are you _certain_ you can't think of a way out?"

"How many times do I have to tell you yes before you'll stop asking?"

"As long as you answer with a yes, the question will never stop."

"You're impossible." Quio sighed. He sat quietly for a few minutes, then with a groan turned back to Frost. "Fine, have it your way. When I was first thrown in here I wanted to escape as badly as you do now. I knew a little bit about the layout of the dungeon and figured that if I could get past that wall in front of us, it would be easy to take a path out to the garden and escape." Suddenly, his eyes grew shadowed. He shrunk in toward the wall behind him. "But there is no way past that wall. No."

Frost stared at him curiously. He was still holding something back.

"Did you search the wall?"

"Yes, of course. I searched some…a little. But then it no longer seemed worthwhile to escape. Besides, it's impossible. Everyone knows that." He glared at her. "There, I hope you're happy. Now stop badgering me."

Frost shook her head slowly. There was something wrong. Quio did not look like himself. Standing up, she walked over to the wall.

"You don't have to help me. But I'm going to find the way out, and your assistance would be appreciated."

---

"The banquet is perfect. Our plan will take place there, and after that we can lay back and watch the action unfold."

"Sounds good. Is Ina in place?"

"It's all set."

"What about the dungeon? Do you think it would be worthwhile to open them while we're at it?"

There was a pause.

"We can attempt the upper four, if we have time. But not the lower."

"Why not? Guards?"

"No, there aren't any guards down there." Another pause, then a repressed shudder. "It's rumored that the dungeon has ways of taking care of itself. No, we'll leave it alone."

---

"Why exactly am I helping you? Remind me." Quio sprawled out lazily on the floor and looked up at Frost. "I could be spending quality time somewhere."

Frost snorted. "Yeah, doing what?"

"Er…" Quio paused. "Good point. Can we at least take a break? My back is killing me."

"Alright." Frost grinned. It's not like we don't have time to spare. Though I would like to be out of here before I'm thirty." A rat scuttled past her feet. "Or before I'm forced to eat one of those."

Quio spoke up indignantly. "They're not that bad." But Frost wasn't listening to him.

"That's it!"

"Huh?"

"The rat hole!"

"Yeah. What about it?"

Frost sighed in exasperation and looked down at him. "If we can make the hole larger, large enough to squeeze through…"

"Ah! We can escape." Quio finished the last part glumly. It wasn't quite the reaction Frost expected.

"Something wrong with that?"

"Are you sure it's worth the trouble? I mean, that's a lot of work, and risk. It would be safer to just stay here."

"And do what? Rot our lives away? No. I may have been a servant, but even I have a higher expectation of my life than that." She grinned. "We could overthrow the queen."

Quio sat up. "Now there's a tempting idea."

"Are you in?"

He stood up slowly. "Okay. But if we end up worse off than we are now, I'm blaming you."

"Naturally."


	6. Chapter 2 [cont.]

A/N: Hm, well, this isn't the chapter I thought it would be ^_^. My muse likes to make me think I'll get to a point in the story quickly, and then it takes me forever to get to it, and vise versa. Maybe it'll let me write it in the next chapter. On to my wonderful reviewers:

****

Firebird: I'm hoping more action will come eventually :). I thought there would be some in this chapter, but my muse was just playing around with me. You'll find out what happened to Quio when he 'attempted' escape soon (there's a hint of it in this chapter, if you can find it ^_^). No, I didn't explain why she doesn't remember her life before becoming a slave yet. It'll come, though! But it might not be toward the end of the story. 

****

Akriko: A new reviewer! Thanks for taking the time to leave me a note in the little review box. :) (Cool name, btw)

****

Faeriegurl: "Or does he just like the climate in there?" ::grin:: Yah, Quio was reluctant about leaving. That will be explained later (I keep saying that, don't I?). 

****

Schmiellypoop: Lovely name ^_~. Many, many thanks for reviewing!

****

Xavi: I love your reviews :). Here's the next part, and a lot sooner than I normally post, so be happy! ^_^

_______________________________________

The queen walked up the stairs quickly. In her right hand she clutched a rusty key, in her left a glass vial. Quickly opening a hidden door, she walked into a small, dusty room. At the end of the room an old, cracked mirror stood. The queen caught a glimpse of herself. Smiling, she looked closer. Suddenly, the mirror flashed a picture of Frost. The queen jumped back, startled. The mirror returned to normal, reflecting only the queen again. But this time, as the queen looked closer, her beauty faded. Her mother's voice echoed through the room. _"She's very beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful I've ever seen…"_

"No! I'm the most beautiful! And I always will be!" Cackling, she lifted the glass vial and drank its contents. Immediately her body started burning. Her long black hair started falling out, piece by piece…

The queen woke up abruptly, shaking. Her room was dark, with small slivers of light pooling across the floor. Taking a deep breath, the queen stood up out of her bed and walked over to a mirror. She looked the same. Relief settled around her stomach, followed quickly by anger. Frost was going to pay for this. In the morning she would have her guards bring Frost to her. She was only a servant. It wouldn't be too hard to get rid of her.

---

"Found it." Frost stared down at the small, crumbly rat hole. It didn't look like much. 

"Wonderful. Now, exactly how are we going to make it larger?" Quio asked. "Are you expecting us to dig ourselves out?"

Frost rolled her eyes. "Hardly, genius." She pulled a dagger out of her skirt. "We'll use this."

Quio's eyes bulged. "Where'd you get that?"

"Off of one of the guards. I'm not a thief for nothing. I thought it might come in handy."

Quio looked at it suspiciously. "Handy, how?"

"My original intent was to use it in self defense against any other prisoners in here." Frost grinned. "But you proved to be harmless enough. Give me a hand down here, will you?"

Quio knelt down next to her and grabbed the dagger. "Even when I was first thrown in here I never imagined I'd escape this way. Turns out my future's going to be a bit different than I thought."

A strange feeling settled around Frost's stomach as he said the last sentence. 

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?" Frost chewed on her lip. "It is possible that it might change your future for the worse."

Quio looked a bit startled. "Now that I've made up my mind, I'm not going to change it. What makes you ask?"

Frost shook her head. "I have a bad feeling about this. But there," she watched as the rock and dirt around the hole began crumbling away, "it's too late to turn back now."

---

The old woman sat up in her bed, propped up by several pillows piled behind her back. Her face was flushed with fever and a violent cough occasionally erupted from her chest. Winter had always been a dangerous time of the year for her.

It had been dangerous for her eldest daughter Elsira also. She'd died quite a few years ago from a particularly bad cold, or so the townspeople thought. The old woman knew better.

A cough racketed through the room. One of the servants rushed to the bedside with a cup in her hand.

"Here, drink some of this. You'll feel better."

The old woman stared at the cup suspiciously. Memories floated to her mind of another cup, a cup she had placed poison in…

"No!" She pushed the girl away. "Leave me alone!" The girl returned calmly to her spot, used to the old woman's outbursts. The old woman fretted on her bed, her hands jerking around agitatedly. Yes, she had killed her eldest daughter. And if she wasn't careful, They would find out. Even now she could feel Their eyes all around her, watching every move she made, trying to read her thoughts.

She shuddered, pressing her hands against her ears. No, no matter what They told her she wouldn't give in. Never!

"Go away!" She screeched. "Leave me alone!" The servants started at her, startled.

"Do you need anything?" one ventured to ask.

"No! Yes. Yes! Get me the queen."

---

"There!" Frost exclaimed. "The hole's big enough. Do you want me to go first?'

"Nah, I'll do the honors." Quio handed her back the dagger and, feet first, pulled himself through the hole. Frost tucked the dagger back into her skirt and followed. All was dark. Then, suddenly, beady eyes gleamed in her face, clawed feet soared through the air, and a giant rat landed on her and started attacking. Frost's scream filled the air.

---

The queen walked fluidly down the corridor. Two guards marched in front of her, swords in hand. Today would be the end of Frost, and anyone else in that dungeon. Her stupid mother would have her wish, and she, the queen, would stop having those dreams. It was ridiculous to think that Frost could possibly become more beautiful than she. Pure foolishness. But her mother had mentioned it again the other day. That, along with warnings that Frost might escape from the dungeon.

The queen tightened her mouth into a hard line. Another impossibility. Everyone knew the dungeon could easily protect itself. Its prisoners even grew fond of it after a while. The royals had built it decades ago, and it hadn't failed yet.

But not according to her mother. "A few have escaped over the years. But they were always dealt with."

That old woman was really starting to get on her nerves.

The queen turned into the small passage way that led toward the dungeon. All of that wouldn't matter soon. Frost would be dead, and then she'd be able to continue her reign in peace. 

The iron bars of the dungeon melted into view. The queen blinked a few times, trying to get used to the dark. Turning to the guards, she gestured to the bars.

"Open it."

They did so with alacrity and the queen stepped inside. She still couldn't see anything.

"Light the torch and come here."

Light flickered into the darkness and the guards approached the queen with the torch. She grabbed it and held it high. The torch illuminated the dungeon with a orange glow.

Frost was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" The queen asked dangerously, her eyes glittering with malice. She turned to the guards. "Where is she!"

"I…we don't know, Your Majesty."

"Then don't just stand there, you fools! Find her!" Her voice reached a high, unnerving pitch. "Find her!" 

End A/N: Okay, HELP IS NOW NEEDED! I have to admit something…I had (and have) absolutely no idea what "the plan" is going to be-( the whole section with "Do you have the poison?" etc. in Chapter 1 [cont.] and in Chapter 2), or who the "mysterious voices" are (same part). -_- The part just came so naturally when I was writing that I just wrote it down without much thought, and now I am stuck. So, if you all have any suggestions, they'd be very appreciated!

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	7. Chapter 2 [finished]

A/N: Ooh, LOTS OF REVIEWS!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!! ^_^

****

Anon: I somehow missed you last chapter. Thank-you! Here's the next part ^_^

****

Chickyg: The plan is in part 3 and 5 :). Yeah, rat's are disgusting, aren't they?

****

Stunt Woman: Romance is coming! I think. Soon. Or maybe not. Gah, I have no idea ^_^. Thank-you for reviewing!

****

ANN: Ooh, good point. ::wanders off to ponder it for a while:: Yeah, I think I'll do something with that soon. Thanks for the idea!

****

Xavi: Rofl, you are crazy! ^_^ ::hands out the prize for the longest review:: This chapter is a biggy for Quio. I actually no longer have any idea how long this is going to be! Or if it'll have a good ending (I started out with a wonderful ending in mind, but that's changed.) Mwah! I dunno. Believe it or not, your wonderful, wacky, insane review gave me an idea for 'the plan'. So I might actually update quickly! ^_^ Might. Like all other things, I can't promise anything. Romance…read my response to Stunt Woman :). If you love intelligence, wit, and sarcasm in a male, go read Faeriegurl's "Anniya"! West has all of that. And while you're at it, bash her over the head with the rest of us West-lovers, because she had the nerve to put Anniya with the wrong guy! Grr… Thank-you for reviewing!!!

****

Faeriegurl: ::grin:: Many thanks for the suggestions. Thank-you so much for mentioning my story in one of your author notes for Anniya! I got several reviews from that :). And Thank-you for updating Mermaid!!!

****

Cartoonangel79: Thank-you! ^_^ I'm glad you like it.

****

The Queen of Jupiter: It's suspenseful? ::grins and looks relieved:: Good! I was aiming for that… I'm glad you like it! :)

****

Jenny the Chica: You're back! I've missed your reviews ^_^. I've actually never seen 'Princess Bride' (though I've heard wonderful things about it). I think this chapter answered your question on how Frost 'got out', but if it didn't then let me know! As for the dwarves…I have no idea ^_^.

****

Mary: Thank-you! The ideas are very appreciated :).

****

Blazing-moon: Agreed ^_^. The characters were always so blah-except for the dwarves, who were too much of what they were named. 

****

OYC_Bambie: Good! That's what I was aiming for ^_^. Thank-you for your review!

****

Spirit-Saviour: I'm glad you decided to read it! Thank-you very much for reviewing, and for saying I'm a good writer ^_^. I don't hear that that often.

**Everybody:** Thank-you so much for all of your reviews!!! And if you could all do me a huge favor: go read and review Blazing-moon's story called "Wings like Burdens, Wounds like Scars". It's really, really good and is seriously under reviewed (because it's in the fantasy section, and nobody reads the stuff in the fantasy section). But of course, before you do that, here's the next part!

____________________________________

Up ahead, through the hole, the queen's screech echoed around the room. Frost froze with a jerk, the dagger poised to plunge through the enormous rat attached to her back. The rat took the opportunity to gnaw on her hand. Sticky blood oozed out and the rat licked it up with its warm tongue. Frost grabbed the rat and threw it down onto the ground, wincing as the sharp claws ripped out of her back. Beady eyes stared up at her for a second before the dagger plunged down and sunk through the rat's warm body. Frost stumbled over the rat toward Quio. 

"We have to get out of here!"

"I know!" Quio knocked another rat out of the way. "These things are so disgusting! Why won't they leave me alone?"

"Quio, _you eat their babies_!"

Just then the two guards crawled through the hole. Frost desperately pushed a rat off her leg. "Run!"

A tall ledge loomed just ahead. Frost grabbed the top and pulled herself up, with Quio right behind her. They ran for a few seconds before the road split abruptly in front of them.

"Which way?" Quio asked, stopping. Frost paused for a second. "I don't know. Just pick one!" She ran onto the left path. Quio followed, limping slightly on his injured right leg. Just behind them the loud thumping of the guards shoes filled the air. Quio glanced behind him. "They're getting closer."

Suddenly Frost jerked to a stop, panting.

"What is it?"

"The road just stops! We can't go any further."

"Well, think of something quick!"

Frost glanced across the wall. A dark spot caught her eye. "There's a hole!" She slipped her legs into it and pushed herself through. Quio began to follow when large hands grabbed him and threw him back 

"I've got one of them!" the big guard called to the other. "You go after the girl."

The second guard promptly crawled through the hole, then yelped, his voice echoing through the tunnel. His hands could be seen hanging on desperately to the bottom of the hole. "Help!"

The big guard loosened his grip on Quio and, grabbing a hold of the other guard's hands, pulled him up. The guard stood up shakily.

"No point in going after the girl, Lume." He said. "She's as good as dead. On the other side of the hole there's a huge drop. I couldn't see the bottom. She'll die on impact."

"Alright then," Lume jerked Quio to his feet, "we need to report back to the queen."

They made their way back through the tunnel silently. Quio stared down at the floor as they walked across it, his right leg hanging limply behind him. Frost was dead. He closed his eyes, unwillingly to face his fate. What had Frost said earlier about fate? Her words echoed back to him.

__

"Are you sure you want to do this? It might change your future for the worse."

Quio shook his head slowly and grimaced. What would the queen do to him? Kill him? 

They approached the final hole, the one he had created with the dagger. The first guard slipped through. Lume pushed Quio after him and then followed.

Quio blinked slowly and stared around him at his very familiar surroundings. This dungeon had been his home for the past two years. Suddenly he didn't want to leave it.

A movement to his left caught his attention. Looking over, Quio found himself caught in the queen's gaze.

"Who," she asked icily, "is this?"

"The girl's accomplice, your majesty." Lume answered hastily. "The girl herself has escaped. We believe she's dead. She fell into a deep pit."

The queen's eyes glittered. "And you say this thing," she gestured to Quio, "attempted to help her escape?"

"Yes, your majesty."

She looked over Quio, then smiled. "You will come with me. As for you two," she glanced at the guards, her tone cold, "double up the guards around the castle's gates. If the girl is alive she _won't_ manage to escape."

"Of course, your majesty." Both guards bowed with a click of their heels and took off. Quio watched them go, his stomach sinking. He turned back to the queen. 

"Yes. You'll work very nicely." She surveyed him thoughtfully. "Follow me, and don't try anything. I have guards everywhere."

Quio didn't plan on 'trying anything'. Not with his leg in its present state. He hobbled along behind the queen, his stomach filled with dread. What was she planning on doing to him? He shuddered as he remembered the way she'd looked him over. Almost as if she were planning on having him share her bed…But that couldn't be it. He looked down at himself. Not with him in his present state, covered with two years worth of dirt and who knew what else.

"Why are you just standing there?" The queen's voice jolted into his thoughts. "I told you to go in!"

Abruptly Quio realized that they had stopped walking. The queen was standing next to an open door, looking impatient. He shuffled into the room, not stopping until he heard the door click shut behind him. So this was to be his fate? He looked around him. Locked in a room filled with dusty books and half-empty bottles? He was about to start laughing when a voice cut into his glee.

"Stand right here."

Quio nearly jumped out of his skin. He whipped around. The queen had followed him into the room. She turned her back to him and began flipping through one of the books. Rage surged through Quio. He took a stumbling step toward her, his hands reaching out toward her neck. He could just kill her now…

Suddenly she turned around, her eyes shining eerily. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she whispered, a twisted smile lighting up her face. 

"Why not?" He demanded hoarsely.

"You really don't want to." Her voice purred. "Trust me."

"Trust you?" Quio was enraged. "You bitch! You lock me up for no reason and now tell me to _trust_ you when you're about to kill me?" He lunged toward her. The queen watched calmly as he crashed into an invisible barrier and fell to the floor, cradling his head in pain. Smiling down at him sickeningly, she shook her head with a tsking noise. "I warned you." She turned back to her book. "And you're wrong. I'm not going to kill you."

Quio glanced up at her from his place on the floor. "You're not?" he whispered.

"No." She placed the cork back in a bottle of yellow liquid. Picking up a crystal glass, she turned to him. "I'm not. But by the time I'm done with you, you're going to wish I had. Now. Drink this."

Quio stared up at her. "No way."

The queen knelt down and, grabbing his hair, tilted his head back. "Then I'll make you." Pressing the cup bruisingly against his lips, the queen pried open his mouth and tilted the cup back. 

Quio spluttered as the liquid poured into his mouth and down his throat. A burning sensation immediately seized his body, scouring through him. Crawling away from the queen, he hiccuped. The potion slowly started taking a hold on his body, paralyzing each limb. Quio hiccuped again. His throat began expanding. He clawed at it frantically, a wild look in his eyes. A cry of raw pain exploded from his throat. His body started shaking uncontrollably and it started to changed, growing wider and flatter.

The queen looked on contentedly, her eyes gleaming. Quio tossed and turned, sweating profusely. A sharp pain shot into his head. His skull shattered into hundreds of pieces as an invisible hand grabbed a hold of it and squeezed. The muscles stretched and snapped, leaving Quio in unbearable agony. His screams pierced the air, rolling through the room one after the other. Then finally, with a sickening crunch, Quio's body went rigid and he clattered onto the floor.

The queen slowly walked over to him. Looking down, she smiled as a reflection of herself met her gaze. The spell had worked. Bending over, she carefully lifted Quio up and propped him against the wall. She stood back regally.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of us all?"

A glimmer passed over the golden head that rested on the top of the mirror. Shuddering, he opened his mouth.

"You are, my queen."

****

A/N: Many, many HUGE thanks to Kalah for letting me use her idea of the magic mirror being human! Her story is titled 'Mirror, Mirror--A Tale Untold...Until Now' if you want to go read it :).


End file.
